Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling a wavelength tunable laser.
Related Background Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No, 2009-026996 discloses a wavelength tunable laser capable of selecting a wavelength of an output beam. The technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-026996 is to store control conditions for obtaining respective grid wavelengths (referred to as “ITU-T grid wavelengths”), which are defined by the International Telecommunication Union Telecommunication Standardization Sector (ITU-T), in the memory; and to control lasing thereof at any of the ITU-T grid wavelengths based on the stored control conditions.